DTV
DTV was a series of music videos created by Walt Disney Productions in 1984 using a combination of popular music and footage of vintage Disney animation. It was created out of the trend of music videos on cable channel MTV, which inspired the name of this series. The videos were shown as filler material on The Disney Channel and/or the Family Channel (as the network did not air commercials, sometimes in Canada its commercial break for the Family Channel at this time), as well as being the focus of television specials. Home video collections were also released on the VHS, Beta, CED Videodisc, and Laserdisc formats. After the first run of DTV, in 1989 a second series was produced known as DTV². The main title music, known as "RPM", was created in 1979 by a recording company called Network Music. In the opening of DTV, a cheese-like moon zooms out to reveal a black background with musical notes. A silhouette of the Mickey Mouse head rises from the moon, and the moon exits below the screen. The letter D (in the corporate Disney font) and the letters TV appear and zoom out to attach the head. Finally, after a few seconds, we zoom into the head and revealing several cartoon clips. DTV ceased airing in 2002 A handful of the music videos can currently be viewed on YouTube. From 2009 to 2014, Disney revived the DTV idea in the form of Re-Micks, a similar series of short music videos syncing clips from the classic shorts to pop songs. Songs Produced DTV *The American Breed: Bend Me, Shape Me *The Ames Brothers: Rag Mop *The Andrews Sisters: Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood, Mama) *The Andrews Sisters: Straighten Up and Fly Right *The Andrews Sisters: Winter Wonderland *The Angels: My Boyfriend's Back *Anne Murray: Daydream Believer *Anne Murray: Hey Baby! *Anne Murray: Snowbird *Annette Funicello: Pineapple Princess *Annette Funicello: Tall Paul *Aretha Franklin: Respect *Aretha Franklin: Think *Bachman-Turner Overdrive: Taking Care of Business *Barrett Strong: Money (That's What I Want) *Bay City Rollers: I Only Want to Be With You *The Beach Boys: Be True to Your School *The Beach Boys: California Girls *The Beach Boys: Catch a Wave *The Beach Boys: Dance, Dance, Dance *The Beach Boys: Good Vibrations *The Beach Boys: I Get Around *The Beach Boys: The Man With All the Toys *The Beach Boys: Papa Oom Mow Mow *The Beach Boys: When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) *Beethoven: Piano Concerto No. 5 *Beethoven: Symphony No. 5 *Betty Hutton: Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief *Big Joe Turner: Shake, Rattle & Roll *Bill Haley & His Comets: Rock Around the Clock *Bill Haley & His Comets: See You Later, Alligator *Billy Preston: Nothing from Nothing *Billy Preston: Will it Go Round in Circles? *Bizet: Habanera (from "Carmen'") *The Blasters: I'm Shakin' *The Blues Brothers: Flip, Flop and Fly *Bobby Darin: Beyond the Sea *Bobby Darin: Lazy River *Bobby Darin: Splish Splash *Bobby Darin: What'd I Say? *Bobby Day: Rockin' Robin *Bobby Freeman: Do You Wanna Dance *Bobby Helms: Jingle Bell Rock *Bobby Lewis: Tossin' and Turnin' *Bobby Vee: Devil or Angel *The Box Tops: The Letter *Brahms: Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Brenda Lee: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree *Buddy Holly and the Crickets: That'll Be the Day *Burning Sensations: Belly of the Whale *The Bus Boys: American Worker *The Cadets: Stranded in the Jungle *The Cars: Shake it Up *The Chords: Sh-Boom (Life Could Be a Dream) *Chris Kenner: I Like it Like That, Part 1 *Chubby Checker: Let's Twist Again *Chuck Berry: Johnny B. Goode *Chuck Berry: Rock & Roll Music *Clarence Carter: Too Weak to Fight *The Clovers: Love Potion #9 *The Coasters: Charlie Brown *The Coasters: Down in Mexico *The Coasters: Poison Ivy *The Coasters: Yakety Yak *The Danleers: One Summer Night *Danny & the Juniours: At the Hop *David Bowie: Let's Dance *DeBarge: Rhythm of the Night *Dee Clark: Raindrops *Dee Dee Sharp: Do the Bird *Dee Dee Sharp: Mashed Potato Time *The Diamonds: Little Darlin' *Dino, Desi & Billy: I'm a Fool *The Doobie Brothers: Listen to the Music *The Doobie Brothers: It Keeps You Runnin' *Doris Troy: Just One Look *The Dovells: You Can't Sit Down *The Drifters: On Broadway *The Drifters: Saturday Night at the Movies *The Drifters: Save the Last Dance for Me *The Drifters: Some Kind of Wonderful *The Drifters: There Goes My Baby *The Drifters: Up on the Roof *Duke Ellington: Take the "A" Train *Duran Duran: Hungry Like the Wolf *Earth, Wind & Fire and The Emotions: Boogie Wonderland *The El Dorados: At My Front Door *Ella Mae Morse: Blacksmith Blues *Elton John: Crocodile Rock *Elvis Presley: All Shook Up *Elvis Presley: G.I. Blues *Elvis Presley: Hound Dog *Elvis Presley: Jailhouse Rock *Elvis Presley: Stuck On You *The Everly Brothers: Temptation *Faron Young: Country Girl *Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill *Fats Domino: I'm Walking *The Fiestas: So Fine *The Fireflies: You Were Mine *The Five Americans: Western Union *The Four Tops: Ain't No Woman (Like the One I Got) *The Four Tops: I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) *The Four Tops: Reach Out, I'll Be There *Frank Sinatra: Blue Skies *Freddy Cannon: Palisades Park *Gene Chandler: Duke of Earl *Gene Chandler: You Threw a Lucky Punch *Gene Vincent: Be-Bop-A-Lula *Gladys Knight & the Pips: Friendship Train *Gladys Knight & the Pips: I Heard it Through the Grapevine *Glen Campbell: Country Boy (You've Got Your Feet in L.A.) *Glen Campbell: Southern Nights *Grand Funk Railroad: The Loco-Motion *Hall & Oates: Kiss on My List *Hall & Oates: Private Eyes *Huey Lewis and The News: The Heart of Rock & Roll *Jackie Wilson: Lonely Teardrops *Jackie Wilson: (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher *The Jackson 5: Dancing Machine *James & Bobby Purify: I'm Your Puppet *James & Bobby Purify: Shake a Tail Feather *Jan and Dean: Surf City *Jerry Lee Lewis: Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On *Jimmy Cliff: Wonderful World, Beautiful People *Jimmy Cliff: You Can Get it if You Really Want *Jimmy Hughes: Neighbor (Tend to Your Business) *Jimmy McCracklin: The Walk *Jo Stafford and Johnny Mercer & The Pied Pipers: Candy *Joanie Sommers: Johnny Get Angry *Joey Dee: Shout *Joey Dee: Peppermint Twist *Johnny Burnette: Dreamin' *Johnny Otis Show: Willie and the Hand Jive *Johnny Tillotson: Poetry in Motion *Johnny Tillotson: Willow Tree *Journey: Any Way You Want It (That's The Way You Need It) *Juice Newton: Angel of the Morning *Juice Newton: Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me *Juice Newton: Queen of Hearts *Juice Newton: Shot Full of Love *Kay Starr: Side By Side *Kenny Loggins: Footloose *Kool & the Gang: Celebration *Korsakov: The Flight of the Bumblebee *LaVern Baker: Jim Dandy *Leapy Lee: Little Arrows *Lena Horne: Stormy Weather *Leo Sayer: Long Tall Glasses (I Can Dance) *Leo Sayer: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *Little Richard: Long Tall Sally *Little Richard: Tutti Frutti *Lloyd Price: (You've Got) Personality *Louis Armstrong: High Society *Louis Armstrong: On the Sunny Side of the Street *Louis Prima and Keely Smith: That Old Black Magic *The Mamas & the Papas: California Dreamin' *The Mamas & the Papas: Dedicated To the One I Love *The Mamas & the Papas: Go Where You Wanna Go *The Mamas & the Papas: I Saw Her Again Last Night *The Marcels: Blue Moon *Martha and the Vandellas: Dancing in the Street *The Marvelettes: Don't Mess With Bill *The Marvelettes: Please Mr. Postman *The Marvelettes: Too Many Fish in the Sea *The Marvelettes: The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game *Marvin Gaye: Pride and Joy *Marvin Gaye: Can I Get a Witness *Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston: It Takes Two *Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough *Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell: If I Could Build My Whole World Around You *Mary Wells: Two Lovers *Maxine Nightingale: Right Back to Where We Started From *Michael Jackson: Beat It *Michael Sembello: Automatic Man *The Mills Brothers: Glow Worm *The Miracles: Mickey's Monkey *The Miracles: Shop Around *The Miracles: You've Really Got a Hold on Me *The Monotones: Book of Love *Otis Redding: Try a Little Tenderness *Otis Redding with Carla Thomas: Tramp *Pablo Cruise: What You Gonna Do (When She Says Goodbye) *Patti Page: How Much is That Doggie in the Window? *Peggy Lee: All Right, OK, You Win *Perry Como: Catch a Falling Star *The Pointer Sisters: Neutron Dance *Rare Earth: I Just Want to Celebrate *The Rascals: Groovin' *Ray Charles: Hit the Road, Jack *The Rays: Silhouettes *The Reflections: (Just Like) Romeo and Juliet *Richard Thompson: Two Left Feet *Ringo Starr: Oh My My *Roger Miller: King of the Road *The Ronettes: Sleigh Ride *Ronny & The Daytonas: G.T.O. *Rosco Gordon: Just a Little Bit *Rose Royce: Car Wash *The Routers: Let's Go *Rufus Thomas: Walking the Dog *Ruth Brown: This Little Girl's Gone Rockin' *Sandy Nelson: Teen Beat *Shades of Blue: Oh How Happy *Sheb Wooley: The Purple People Eater *The Shirelles: Mama Said *The Silhouettes: Get a Job *Shostakovich: Waltz No. 2 *Sister Sledge: We Are Family *The Skyliners: Pennies from Heaven *The Spaniels: Automobiles *Spike Jones and His City Slickers: The Blue Danube *Spike Jones and His City Slickers: Holiday for Strings *Steve Miller Band: Abracadabra *Steve Winwood: While You See a Chance *Stevie Wonder: Castles in the Sand *Stevie Wonder: Fingertips, Part 1 *Stevie Wonder: For Once in My Life *Stevie Wonder: Hey, Harmonica Man *Stevie Wonder: I Was Made to Love Her *Stevie Wonder: My Cherie Amour *Stevie Wonder: A Place in the Sun *Stevie Wonder: Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) *Stevie Wonder: Travelin' Man *Stevie Wonder: Uptight (Everything's Alright) *Strauss: Trisch Trasch Polka *The Supremes: Baby Love *The Supremes: Nothing But Heartaches *The Supremes: Love is Like an Itching in My Heart *The Supremes: Stop! In the Name of Love *The Supremes: You Keep Me Hangin' On *Tchaikovsky: 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky: Piano Concerto No. 1 *Tchaikovsky: Violin Concerto in D *Tennessee Ernie Ford: Sixteen Tons *The Temptations: Ain't Too Proud to Beg *The Temptations: It's Summer *The Temptations: Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me) *The Temptations: My Girl *Tom Jones: It's Not Unusual *Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers: Don't Do Me Like That *Tommy Dorsey: The Music Goes Round and Round *Tommy Roe: Dizzy *The Turtles: Happy Together *The Turtles: You Showed Me *The Videos: Trickle, Trickle *Vivaldi: Storm *The Vogues: Magic Town *Wilson Pickett: Funky Broadway *Wilson Pickett: Land of 1,000 Dances *Wilson Pickett: Mustang Sally *Yes: Owner of a Lonely Heart Disney songs *From The Aristocats: Everybody Wants to Be a Cat *From Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier: The Ballad of Davy Crockett *From Dumbo: Casey Junior *From The Jungle Book: The Bare Necessities *From Lady and the Tramp: He's a Tramp *From Mickey Mouse Disco: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *From Mickey Mouse Disco: It's a Small World *From Mickey Mouse Disco: Watch Out for Goofy *From Mickey Mouse Splashdance: Splashdance *From Mickey Mouse Splashdance: Mickey, She's Got a Crush on You *From Mickey Mouse Splashdance: You Can Always Be Number One *From Mousercise: Step in Time *From Mousercise: Pig Out *From Mousercise: I Wanna Be Like You II *From The New Mickey Mouse Club: Mickey Mouse Club March *From The Parent Trap: Let's Get Together *From Pete's Dragon: It's Not Easy *From Peter Pan: You Can Fly *From So Dear to My Heart: Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) *From Summer Magic: The Ugly Bug Ball Gallery DTV promotional image.png|Promotional image dtv press photo.jpg|Press photo Dtv ad.JPG|Print advertisement for DTV home video releases DTV.jpg Home Video Many of the songs listed above were released on home video, in five separate volumes. The first three volumes "Pop & Rock", "Rock, Rhythm & Blues", and "Golden Oldies" were released in late 1984, as part of Walt Disney Home Video's "Wrapped and Ready to Give Promotion". Following that, two more videos, "Love Songs" and "Groovin' For a '60s Afternoon", were released during the summer of 1985. Pop & Rock Available Formats 51WGRPNZZDL. SS500 .jpg|VHS (Walt Disney Home Video 705 VS) Product-04102236742.jpg|Laserdisc (Walt Disney Home Video 705 AS) Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) *Martha and the Vandellas: Dancing in the Street *Little Richard: Tutti Frutti *Tommy Roe: Dizzy *The Diamonds: Little Darlin' *Stevie Wonder: Uptight (Everything's Alright) *The Supremes: You Keep Me Hangin' On *Elvis Presley: Stuck On You *Stevie Wonder: I Was Made to Love Her *Danny & the Juniors: At the Hop *Sheb Wooley: The Purple People Eater *Johnny Burnette: Dreamin' *Little Richard: Long Tall Sally *Jan and Dean: Surf City *Elvis Presley: Hound Dog *The Four Tops: Reach Out, I'll Be There *The Dovells: You Can't Sit Down *The Beach Boys: Dance, Dance, Dance Gallery Pop and rock vhs back cover.jpg|VHS back cover dtv pop and rock title.jpg|Title dtv dancing in street title.jpg dtv tutti frutti title.jpg dtv dizzy title.jpg dtv little darlin title.jpg dtv uptight title.jpg dtv keep me hangin title.jpg dtv stuck on you title.jpg dtv made to love title.jpg dtv at the hop title.jpg dtv purple people eater title.jpg dtv dreamin title.jpg dtv long tall sally title.jpg dtv surf city title.jpg dtv hound dog title.jpg dtv reach out title.jpg dtv can't sit down title.jpg dtv dance title.jpg Rock, Rhythm & Blues Available Formats 10956987 det.jpg|VHS (Walt Disney Home Video 706 VS) Rock, Rhythm and Blues.JPG|Betamax DTV Rock Rhythm Blues-front.jpg|CED 706-1-706AS-front.jpg|Laserdisc (Walt Disney Home Video 706 AS) Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) *Hall & Oates: Kiss on My List *Jimmy Cliff: Wonderful World, Beautiful People *Richard Thompson: Two Left Feet *The Jackson 5: Dancing Machine *Gladys Knight & the Pips: Friendship Train *The Doobie Brothers: It Keeps You Runnin' *The Supremes: Stop! In the Name of Love *Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough *Stevie Wonder: Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) *Jimmy Cliff: You Can Get It If You Really Want *Gladys Knight & the Pips: I Heard it Through the Grapevine *Hall & Oates: Private Eyes *Burning Sensations: Belly of the Whale *The Blues Brothers: Flip, Flop & Fly (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) *The Coasters: Charlie Brown (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) Gallery Rock rhythm and blus vhs back cover.jpg|VHS back cover dtv rock rhythm blues title.jpg|Title dtv kiss on my list.jpg dtv wonderful world.jpg dtv two left feet.jpg dtv dancing machine.jpg dtv friendship train.jpg dtv keeps you runnin.jpg dtv stop in name of love.jpg dtv ain't no mountain.jpg dtv signed sealed delivered.jpg dtv get it if you want.jpg dtv heard it thru grapevine.jpg dtv private eyes.jpg dtv belly of whale.jpg Golden Oldies Available Formats V05060qicpk.jpg|VHS (Walt Disney Home Video 707 VS) DTV-GoldenOldies1-front.jpg|Laserdisc (Walt Disney Home Video 707 AS) DTV Golden Oldies CED.JPG|CED Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) *The Supremes: Baby Love *Spike Jones and His City Slickers: The Blue Danube *Louis Prima and Keely Smith: That Old Black Magic *Tennessee Ernie Ford: Sixteen Tons *Barrett Strong: Money (That's What I Want) *Burl Ives: Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) *Marvin Gaye: Can I Get a Witness *Annette Funicello: Pineapple Princess *Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: Mickey's Monkey *The Cadets: Stranded in the Jungle *Stevie Wonder: For Once in My Life *Annette Funicello: Tall Paul *Lena Horne: Stormy Weather *Smokey Robinson and the Miracles: You Really Got a Hold On Me *Spike Jones and His City Slickers: Holiday for Strings *The Beach Boys: When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) *Bobby Darin: Lazy River (PAL VHS and Japanese Laserdisc Only) Gallery Golden oldies vhs back cover.jpg|VHS back cover dtv golden oldies title.jpg|Title dtv baby love title.jpg dtv blue danube title.jpg dtv black magic title.jpg dtv 16 tons title.jpg dtv money title.jpg dtv lavender blue title.jpg dtv get a witness title.jpg dtv pineapple princess title.jpg dtv mickey's monkey title.jpg dtv stranded in jungle title.jpg dtv once in life title.jpg dtv tall paul title.jpg dtv stormy weather title.jpg dtv got a hold title.jpg dtv holiday for strings title.jpg dtv when i grow up title.jpg Love Songs Available Formats *VHS *on other formats needed Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) *Juice Newton: Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me *The Temptations: Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me) *Elvis Presley: All Shook Up *The Marvellettes: Don't Mess with Bill *Stevie Wonder: My Cherie Amour *Gene Chandler: Duke of Earl *The Drifters: Some Kind of Wonderful *Mary Wells: Two Lovers *The Marvellettes: Too Many Fish in the Sea *Dee Clark: Raindrops *The Temptations: Ain't Too Proud to Beg *Otis Redding: Try a Little Tenderness *Yes: Owner of a Lonely Heart *Sister Sledge: We Are Family Gallery Dtv love songs back cover.jpg|Back cover Dtv_too_many_fish_in_the_sea_title.jpg Groovin' For a '60s Afternoon Available Formats *VHS *on other formats needed Songs Contains the following songs (complete list) *The Mamas & the Papas: California Dreamin' *Joey Dee: Peppermint Twist *The Beach Boys: Catch a Wave *The Shirelles: Mama Said *The Mamas & the Papas: Go Where You Wanna Go *Wilson Pickett: Mustang Sally *The Beach Boys: I Get Around *Stevie Wonder: Castles in the Sand *The Mamas & the Papas: I Saw Her Again Last Night *Aretha Franklin: Think *The Supremes: Nothing But Heartaches *The Beach Boys: Be True to Your School *Wilson Pickett: Funky Broadway *The Mamas & the Papas: Dedicated to the One I Love *Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston: It Takes Two *Stevie Wonder: Hey, Harmonica Man *The Beach Boys: California Girls Gallery Dtv groovin for 60s back cover.jpg|Back cover Pop & Rock PAL VHS and Japanese laserdisc Several of the aforementioned songs (including some that were not released on home video) were released on PAL VHS in Europe and Australia and on laserdisc in Japan. *Martha and the Vandellas: Dancing In the Street *Little Richard: Tutti Frutti *Hall & Oates: Kiss on My List *The Supremes: Stop! In the Name of Love *The Doobie Brothers: It Keeps You Runnin' *Gladys Knight & the Pips: Friendship Train *The Diamonds: Little Darlin' *The Beach Boys: When I Grow Up (To Be a Man) *Barrett Strong: Money (That's What I Want) *The Supremes: Baby Love *Johnny Burnette: Dreamin' *Stevie Wonder: Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) *The Beach Boys: Dance, Dance, Dance *The Jackson 5: Dancing Machine *The Four Tops: Reach Out, I'll Be There *The Supremes: You Keep Me Hangin' On *The Dovells: You Can't Sit Down *Spike Jones and His City Slickers: The Blue Danube *Stevie Wonder: Uptight (Everything's Alright) *Gladys Knight & the Pips: I Heard it Through the Grapevine *The Cadets: Stranded in the Jungle *The Blues Brothers: Flip, Flop & Fly *The Marvelettes: Too Many Fish in the Sea *Juice Newton: Love's Been a Little Bit Hard on Me *The Coasters: Charlie Brown *Bobby Darin: Lazy River *Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell: Ain't No Mountain High Enough Gallery DTV1.JPG|Juke Box Rock Japanese laserdisc PopRockAnimationVolume2RockNGold-front.jpg|Rock 'n Gold Japanese laserdisc PopRockAnimationVolume3RockRhythmNBlues-front.jpg|Rock, Rhythm 'n Blues Japanese laserdisc 1-Juke-Box-Rock-960x690.jpg|Juke Box Rock Italian VHS 2-Rock-Rhythmn-Blues-1-960x684.jpg|Rock, Rhythm 'n Blues Italian VHS 3-Rockn-Gold-760x475.jpg|Rock 'n Gold Italian VHS dtv juke box rock title international.jpg|Juke Box Rock title dtv rock rhythm blues title international.jpg|Rock, Rhythm 'n Blues title dtv rock n gold title international.jpg|Rock 'n Gold title Television Specials After the success of DTV, Disney had aired three DTV television specials on NBC in 1986 and 1987: DTV Valentine, DTV Doggone Valentine, and DTV Monster Hits. All three specials had its own theme of music: DTV Valentine focused on love and romance music; DTV Doggone Valentine focused on love songs with a tribute to Disney's dog and cat characters; and DTV Monster Hits was focused on Halloween themed music and footage. Note: Mickey's Happy Valentine Special, produced in 1989 as part of The Magical World of Disney, follows a similar theme to these programs. ''DTV Valentine'' Original Airdate: February 14, 1986, NBC *Betty Everett: The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) *Stevie Wonder: I Just Called to Say I Love You *Madonna: Dress You Up *The Stray Cats: Rock This Town *Lionel Richie: Hello *Desirée Goyette: Hey, Mickey *Elton John & Kiki Dee: Don't Go Breaking My Heart *From Lady and the Tramp: Bella Notte *Elvis Presley: (Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear *The Eurythmics: There Must Be an Angel (Playing with My Heart) *From Sleeping Beauty: Once Upon a Dream *Huey Lewis and the News: The Heart of Rock & Roll *The Contours: Do You Love Me *From Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Some Day My Prince Will Come *Whitney Houston: You Give Good Love Note: *Rebranded as DTV Romancin' in subsequent airings. *This special notably marked Tony Anselmo's first performance as Donald Duck. *This was one of Paul Frees' last performances at Disney before he passed away in November of 1986, voicing the announcer, as well as Ludwig Von Drake. Gallery Dtv valentine 1.jpg Dtv valentine 2.jpg Dtv valentine 3.jpg Dtv valentine 4.jpg Dtv valentine 5.jpg Dtv valentine 6.jpg Dtv valentine 7.jpg Dtv valentine 8.jpg Dtv valentine 9.jpg Dtv valentine 10.jpg Dtv valentine 11.jpg Dtv valentine 12.jpg Dtv valentine 13.jpg Dtv valentine 14.jpg 1986-dtv-valentine-16.jpg dtv valentine promo 1.jpg dtv valentine promo 2.jpg ''DTV Doggone Valentine'' Original Airdate: February 13, 1987, NBC *Wham!: Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John: You're the One That I Want *The Flamingos: I Only Have Eyes For You *Huey Lewis and the News: Workin' For a Livin' *The Bee Gees: Stayin' Alive *Kenny Rogers: Lady *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Eat It *George Thorogood and the Destroyers: Bad To the Bone *Paul Anka: Puppy Love *From Lady and the Tramp: The Siamese Cat Song *The Soul Survivors: Expressway To Your Heart *The Stray Cats: Stray Cat Strut *Deniece Williams: Let's Hear It For the Boy *Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs: Stay Note: *Announcer was Founding MTV "VJ" J.J. Jackson (d. 2004). *Rebranded as DTV Doggone Hits in subsequent airings. *This special notably marked Bill Farmer's first performance as Goofy. ''DTV Monster Hits'' Original Airdate: October 30, 1987, NBC Note: Narrated by Jeffrey Jones as the Magic Mirror; and featuring June Foray as the voice of Witch Hazel, with Gary Owens as announcer. *Michael Jackson: Thriller *Ray Parker, Jr.: Ghostbusters *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Bad Moon Rising *Bobby "Boris" Pickett featuring The Crypt-Kickers: Monster Mash *Rockwell: Somebody's Watching Me *Electric Light Orchestra: Evil Woman *Stevie Wonder: Superstition *Pat Benatar: You Better Run *Spike Jones and His City Slickers: That Old Black Magic *Daryl Hall: Dreamtime *From The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Heffalumps and Woozles *The Eurythmics: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) Gallery magic mirror in monster hits.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-03.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-04.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-05.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-06.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-07.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-08.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-09.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-10.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-11.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-12.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-13.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-14.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-15.jpg 1987-dtv-monters-hits-16.jpg DTV² *Alicia Bridges: I Love the Night Life (Disco Round) *The Beach Boys: Fun, Fun, Fun *The Beach Boys: Little Deuce Coupe *Billy Joel: Modern Woman *Bobby Helms: My Special Angel *Buddy Holly and the Crickets: Oh, Boy! *Cyndi Lauper: All Through the Night *Earth, Wind & Fire: Fantasy *Elton John: High Flying Bird *Ernie Maresca: Shout! Shout! Knock Yourself Out *Frankie Ford: Sea Cruise *George Strait: Am I Blue? *Huey Lewis and the News: Buzz, Buzz, Buzz *Huey Lewis and the News: It's Hip To Be a Square *Huey Lewis and the News: The Power of Love *The Jackson 5: ABC *Jan and Dean: Heart and Soul *Jan and Dean: A Sunday Kind of Love *Jimmie Rodgers: Kisses Sweeter Than Wine *Johnny Rivers: Secret Agent Man *The Jordanaires: Pinocchio's Boogie *Kenny Loggins: Danger Zone *Len Barry: 1-2-3 *Leon Redbone: Nobody Cares If I'm Blue *Little Richard: Gawrsh Golly Goofy *Louis Jordan and His Tympany Five: Ain't Nobody Here But Us Chickens *Mary Wells: My Guy *Michael Jackson: Billie Jean *Ritchie Valens: Come On, Let's Go *Stevie Wonder: Blowin' in the Wind *The Supremes: I Hear a Symphony *Whitney Houston: I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) Re-Micks *The Black Eyed Peas: I Gotta Feeling *Hannah Montana: He Could Be the One *Jonas Brothers: Play My Music *Queen: Another One Bites the Dust *The Go Go's: We Got the Beat *Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch: Good Vibrations *Andy Grammer: Keep Your Hand Up *Far East Movement with Ryan Tedder from OneRepublic: Rocketeer *Ne-Yo: Miss Independent *Hunter Hayes: Wanted *The B-52's: Roam *Martin Solveig & Dragonette: Hello *Jessie J featuring B.o.B: Price Tag *Bruno Mars: Just the Way You Are *Olly Murs: Dance with Me Tonight *Taylor Swift: Stay, Stay, Stay *David Guetta featuring Kelly Rowland: When Love Takes Over *Michael Franti & Spearhead featuring Cherine Anderson: Say Hey (I Love You) *deadmau5: Ghosts 'n' Stuff *The Beach Boys: Surfin' Safari Extermal links DTV Wikia Category:Television series by Disney Category:Music Category:Disney Channel Category:Music Videos Category:Disney Channel shows